Now Entering
by ShneekeyTheLost
Summary: Darth V x Tsukiko. Contains: Tentacles-as-Bondage, Mild Electrocution, implied BDSM. Darth V ends up landing at Azure City in a somewhat different location, and asks the first 'local' about certain details, only to find more than V ever thought possible..


Tsukiko couldn't sleep. Between the 'informational interviews' with that paladin, the antics of... whatever the hell was under that umbrella, and the pitter-patter of thousands of stinking (and the term is used advisedly) Hobgoblins, it was rather difficult to obtain any measure of sleep without some sort of Cone of Silence. Which she wasn't going to use, because of the off chance that Redcloak might send someone down to quietly off her. And she was never one to let down her guard anyways.

So, after looking in on her cute little wights, to make sure they had their fill of their daily requirement of living flesh (and a few less noisy hobbos to take up space around here), she decided to go wandering the premises. After all, she never got a chance to see much of the castle before His Litchness showed up. So strong too...

She shook her head to derail that train of thought. It was clear that Xykon was not going to indulge in any biophilia with her, worse luck, and fantasizing about it wasn't going to do her any good.

She hadn't bothered changing out of her nightie, mostly because it was even more heavily enchanted than her corset was, and who the hell cared about AC when Miss Chance is where it's at in combat? Not that she ever intended to let any brawny type with an oversized phallic symbol get close enough to her to risk being hit in the first place. And really, with Fortification, it's a good bet that even the Skank couldn't really do much to her, with even-odds that she'd do minimal damage anyways.

Besides, it was so much fun to taunt the Hobbos, and she was a few HD shy of her Control cap anyways.

A thunderous boom shook the castle grounds and knocked her to her knees from the back blast. Quickly, she started casting Fly... defense first, after all. But a voice behind her called out first...

"Evard's Black Tentacles." It was an elvin voice... she thought she recognized it, but...

But there was no time to consider it further, as large black tentacles spewed up around her and grabbed her, causing her to fumble her spell. Within moments, she was completely suspended by the tentacles, one on each wrist and ankle at least, plus a couple around her waist, and one around her neck. There were more, hovering just outside the peripheral of her vision. This was no low-level caster, whomever it was.

"Ahh yes, the Mystic Theurge who was pardoned and asked to assist with the defense of this very castle... only to stab them in the back to go lick the foot-bones of a new master..." the Elvin voice remarks with clinical neutrality. "I suppose this will be fun after all..."

The Wizard moves into her view, to allow her to see her tormentor, by the simple means of flying above her. She recognized this Elf! Well... sort of. Clearly, it had gone on a serious level-grind. And the new duds... she liked. She very much liked.

"What..." she began, then the tentacle around her throat began to squeeze, cutting off the question

"I do not require prattle, and I shall be the one asking questions here. Answer them, and you may survive. Perhaps. Do not answer them... well, I very much doubt that will happen. But suffice to say, my race's lifespan is sufficient to ensure that you will live out your entire natural lifespan in torture and agony. Do you understand?"

Tsukiko nods, a shiver running up her spine. Damn, was there some prestige class somewhere called "Badass"? Because this elf must have hit the capstone. And it must have been a full caster progression prestige class at that. Xykon set up some epic spell to keep people from pulling this crap. Only way to counter an Epic spell... is with more Epic Magic.

"Good. First off, my previous stay in this castle was brief, and the architecture has changed. Where is the litch. "

"If... if I tell you... he'll kill me. And not in a 'go ahead and find someone to rez you' kind of way. Do you know how many ways there are to keep someone from being able to be ressurected? Xykon is a _litch_. To be able to do that, he has to be familiar with most of them."

"You seem to think that you will live long enough for him to find out. If you are swift in your answers, I can see to it that he will neither be able to contact your spirit, nor be able to perform any resurrections upon you. Which is more mercy than you would get from him. But in case you think your position is already.... compromising... Shocking Grasp."

Tsukiko's body arcs as the lightning shoots through her... although not entirely from pain. Lighting arcing to certain sensitive parts left them stimulated and very sensitive, which the tentacles around her torso began undulating against. Her whimper was faint, but it brought a smile to the Elf's face. It was not a happy smile, either. The smile which graced her tormentor's face was more... predatory, rather like a large predator finding something about three or four challenge levels lower than itself. Which, Tsukiko admitted to herself, was probably a gross understatement if it was tossing around Epic spells.

"So, where is it?" the elf questions

"I... I don't know." Tsukiko stammers

"Shocking grasp." again, electricity coursed through her body, a blending of pleasure and pain inextricably intertwined. She gasps and squirms, but the magically created tentacles hold her firmly. She didn't think even a natural twenty would let her win a grapple check with these things, as high a caster level as the elf probably was, but since she didn't have anything better to do with her actions this turn, she might as well try.

"Since a Grapple check isn't an attack, but a contested skill check of sorts, you don't automatically succeed on a natural twenty, thus with your estimated Strength score and your pathetic base attack bonus, there is literally no way for you to free yourself. You are, of course, welcome to continue trying. As long as you also answer my questions. Now, where is that pathetic excuse of a skeleton?" The elf's voice was cold, emotionless... devoid of any caring.

"I really don't know. He..." Tsukiko gulped, and tried to regain her composure. The rubbing and the electrical stimulation were making it hard to concentrate "They said something about acid breathing sharks as they were leaving, probably something for that Azurite Paladin."

"Now then, you wouldn't _lie_ to me, to save yourself or your boss, would you? I've got both Lightning Bolt and Chain Lightning memorized today..." lightning crackles between the elf's hands

"No! No, I swear, I don't know where he is!"

"Fine. Then where is his phylactery?"

"How the hell should I know? Look, I'm not exactly the Most Valued Employee here. Redcloak has this whole anti-human thing going, and Xykon is pretty much bigoted against anything with a pulse. I don't even know _what_ the thing is, much less where it is."

"Well now, isn't that a shame... then it seems like you have no information relevant to my mission. So there really isn't any reason to keep you alive, is there?"

"Please..." Tsukiko begs. She didn't much like it, or so she told herself, but this elf was about to kill her, so anything was worth a shot "Please..." she was squirming and whimpering now. The undulation of the tentacles plus the electrical stimulation had her body reacting quite obviously. She cursed herself for it, but at the same time, a part of her wanted more... and the elf apparently realizes it.

"Well now... it seems our erstwhile captive has rather exotic tastes for the erotic, unless I miss my guess." the elf smirks, causing Tsukiko to blush, despite herself. This only draws out a chuckle from the elf, the verbal equivalent to the previous smile... predatory.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say that you're quite the subby... aren't you?" the elf continues.

Tsukiko is left speechless. She had never previously considered herself to be submissive... quite the contrary, in fact. Although her fantasies with Xykon were not exactly ones with her in charge...

"I asked you a question. Answer." Another shock... the Elf hadn't even used Verbal components on that one! And the aim was... below the belt. She began to squirm in the grasp of the tentacles, which began rubbing against her in ways that made her painfully aware of just how thin her current attire was...

"I...." she tried, being so distracted by the strange feelings that she could scarcely think, much less form coherent sentences...

"I can always make it stop... would you like that?" the elf taunts

Her ego briefly warred with her desire. She can feel her ears burn as she weakly replies "N-n-no..."

The elf's laughter sent shivers up her spine, and sordid fantasies springing to mind.

"Tell you what... now that you are aware that your pile of bones is no longer top dog around here... I have an offer for you. This offer will last for precisely ten seconds after offered, at which time it is revoked, and we go back to fishing out information about the litch... and then it stops." her whimper causes the elf grin and hold out a hand. "Fabricate." A leather collar, complete with leash and tags, appeared in the elf's hands. "Submit to me. Be my pet. And I shall give you power, and pleasure, the likes of which you could never otherwise comprehend." With a dismissive gesture, the tentacles vanish, leaving her to fall ingloriously on her rump. The elf lands next to her, and offers the collar.

"What... what does it do?" she asks timidly

"Nothing." the elf replies with a smirk "Other than the fact that it was created with magic, it has no magical properties in and of itself. That's the beauty. You see, my spouse has decided to call me a monster... and will probably not be forgiving me for saving our children's lives. So I find myself wishing... companionship. Not an equal, not a partner, a pet. A slave. A _willing_ slave. The catch is... if you ever take it off, or disobey any command... you are no longer my pet. It's that simple. Now, will you put it on, or do I simply scoop the information I need out of your pathetic excuse for a brain and leave you here to spend the rest of your life in crushing despair over having missed the opportunity for sheer bliss? You now have ten seconds to reply."

She looked up at the elf with tears in her eyes. She had never felt this way before. The elf was so completely dominant, so overpowering... it made her feel... safe. Here was someone who could keep her safe.

"You have five seconds remaining."

Tsukiko's hand began to rise up to the collar, still waging an internal battle. Did she dare?

"Four."

Confusion filled her mind, insecurity.

"Three."

Did she really believe that this elf could best Xykon?

"Two."

Or did it really matter? It bested her... made her feel this way...

"One."

Her hand touched the collar. Slowly, she took it, drew it around her neck, and fastened it.

"You have made a wise decision, my new Pet. Come, Xykon can wait. I believe this takes precedence. Mordenkain's Magnificent Mansion." A portal opens up in the air. The elf extends a hand to her. At first, she thought about raising her hand to it, then thought better of it, and offered the elf her leash instead.

"Very good, my precious pet. As a reward, you may stand." The elf takes the leash, and turns to face the portal. It gives the leash a tug, "Come."

As they both walk through the portal, it vanishes completely.


End file.
